Heartbreaker
AU Summary: Neil Praetor was the biggest flirt anyone would live to meet. He had enticing eyes and irresistible curls that would make every woman and gay man swoon. It was only the women who were disappointed. He broke every heart he touched but his own. Until now. Playboy- Neil Roommates- Oliver and Neil _________________________________________ "Oh, God, Neil..." Neil's eyes glinted with mischief as he smiled at the younger man before him, leaning back in to nip teasingly at his pale neck, "You need to quiet down, babe, you know we're not the only ones in the building." The other nodded and Neil pressed their lips together again, his free hand slipping down from his chest, further until- The door opened and a loud shriek filled the room, "Neil, oh my God!" Immediately they pulled back from each other and Neil groaned. There, standing in the doorway was his complete prude of a roommate, Oliver Miller. He had his eyes covered with one hand as he shook his head, "Get him out of here!" Neil sighed and nodded, looking to the other man, "Sorry, sweetheart, you should probably go." He nodded and got up from the bed, putting on the clothes he wasn't already wearing and heading out the door. Oliver opened his eyes when he heard the door to the apartment, a furious flame behind the green irises, "What did I tell you?!" Neil rolled his eyes, climbing out of the bed to retrieve his shirt, "You just don't know how to have any fun." "Neil, this is my room! I made specific rules for you in order to gain my tolerance of you being a...A...A complete man-whore!" Neil was about to say something but Oliver cut him off, "To stay out of my room, was one of those things, and you broke it!" "Aw, c'mon, my room was dirty," Neil said, putting on his Floodlight shirt and heading into the kitchen, "Lighten up, Ollie, seriously." He walked past Oliver easily and went toward the refrigerator, grabbing the jug of milk. "Who was he anyway?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms and glaring. Neil shrugged, "I dunno. I forgot his name." Oliver growled, hopping up on the counter and crossing his legs, "You're disgusting, Praetor..." Neil smirked and turned around, heading toward the counter, "Oh, c'mon, Ollie, you know you love me." His hand slipped up Oliver's thigh. Oliver huffed, pulling his legs back and slapping Neil's hand away, "Don't touch me. You can't flirt your way out of this, Neil, I'm putting you on dish duty for the next two weeks." Neil rolled his eyes, "Loosen up, babe, you need to learn to enjoy yourself. I can help with that." "Stop it, you need to learn that no means no," Oliver hissed to him. "Never stopped me before." He glared at Neil, searching his eyes for some sign of any other possible intentions he might have. He was distracted from his thoughts by the hand moving toward his thigh again. The palm of Oliver's hand came in contact with Neil's cheek with the harsh crack of skin against skin. "I said no!" Neil stumbled back, his hand coming up to rest on his stinging cheek. He looked back to the young man before him. He'd gotten slapped before, sure, but this time, from Oliver...It actually seemed to hurt. Maybe he'd gone too far. "I...I'm sorry." Oliver relaxed slightly, giving a gentle sigh, "It's okay...Just, when I say no, I mean it." Neil nodded, "Okay." Oliver actually started to feel bad for Neil. He had his moments that disgusted Oliver, sure, but right now he looked like a kicked puppy, and actually seemed to feel genuinely guilty about what he'd done. He was still Oliver's friend, either way. "Um...You know, if you want to make it up to me, I'm not entirely opposed to being taken out for dinner tonight." He smiled gently. "As friends, of course," He said quickly. Neil nodded, "Yeah, of course, friends." He felt his stomach give an unpleasant twist as he said that, though he wasn't sure why. He ignored it, moving next to Oliver again, "I'm really sorry, Ollie, I didn't mean to make you so upset..." Oliver smiled softly at him, getting off the counter and wrapping his arms around him, "It's okay." Neil sighed as Oliver hugged him, hugging him in return. He'd lost so many friends due to his busy hands, and gotten slapped and rejected more times than he could count, but for a reason he couldn't understand, losing Oliver was something he just couldn't bear. It was purely platonic, of course. Oliver was his friend. Nothing more. Of course, he would never admit the throb of his heart every time he stepped into his sight or the little things he noticed about him, like how his eyes crinkled at the edges when he laughed, the way he hummed a song for every possible mood he had, or how his hips gave just the slightest sway when he walked. He most definitely would never say that he would give up every man in the world if it meant he could have Oliver for just one night. Not even to sleep with him, just to hold him and kiss him. That didn't mean anything, of course. He and Oliver were friends. Just friends. ...Right? Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia